Me and Me
by An Opaque Facade
Summary: It's not easy facing yourself in a fight; Rex Salazar will tell you that. But is all as it seems?


Rex smashed into a wall opposite the building, and pulled himself out.

"Why is it there always has to be one of those guys that clone you?" He muttered, before activating his Boogie Pack and B.F.S, jumping, and then descending down upon his mirror. After the cloud of dust had settled, he peered down the crater he had made, and sucked his teeth.

"Ouch. No hard feelings!" he shouted down to the groaning E.V.O

"Hard feelings. Very hard feelings." Rex didn't expect to find himself at least fifty metres above cloud level, with a considerable bruise on his chin.

"Now this is personal." He used the Omega-1, formed his Bad Axes, and then started to fall.

His clone looked up, and whispered.

"Uh oh." The Rex Clone opened its eyes, before laughing. The miss was so narrow; he basically almost lost his nose. The actual Rex shook himself about trying to get out of the giant grilles he'd just made for himself.

"My turn!" the Clone started, whilst creating a B.F.S, and bringing it down. Rex pulled out in time, geared up his Block Party, stopped the B.F.S, then pushed, and sent his clone flying.

"Hey, you're me, so I guess you know what it feels like to be kicked by-"

"It's like getting roundhouse kicked by a freight train.

"Good, you know."

The Clone didn't have time to react; the Punk Busters smashed him through at least 6 blocks before the Clone even managed to slow down. The last wall crumbled, and the Clone put his goggles on. Rex did the same. They built the Smack Hands, and clashed, sending sparks flying. The crowd of spectators parted, as the Providence vehicles arrived on the scene.

"Catch it." Black Knight ordered, sending a surge of soldiers to surround the current battle and take up stance with nets.

"Oh, hell no." the Clone muttered as the first net spread out and began to envelop him. Before it could send 100,000 prevention Nanites, a new creation they were eager to try out, into his body, he created the B.F.S, altered it to buzz-saw form, and cut the net-and Providence vehicle in half.

"Don't mess with me." He laughed, before getting shot in the back of the head by a huge chunk of rock.

"Too much excitement equals little concentration!" said the actual Rex, changing his arm to normal form.

"Seriously, you gotta stop with the snag-lines, Rex. They suck." Bobo quipped from the side-lines.

Rex mumbled something provocative under his breath before continuing to pummel the clone. It started to mutter something whilst his Smack Hands kept smashing his face. It sounded something like "49 per cent battery remaining." Rex ignored it. If this was some kind of robot, the less battery it had, the better. The clone formed its Block Party, and stopped him from attacking. It formed its Fun-Chucks and started to batter Rex. When it had finished, he spat some blood, and recovered.

"Oh, you asked for it now!" Rex grabbed the clone by its jacket, formed his Smack Hands, and spun around, throwing the clone. He slipped by accident, and the clone hurtled towards some of the civilians. Before it could crash into one, Six dashed behind the clone and raked his Magna Blades across its back, forcing it back towards Rex.

Rex noticed one of the civilians that was in the clone's path flicker, like a hologram, and then it disappeared. Something was wrong, he knew it. He decided that to get to the bottom of this situation, he'd have to completely obliterate his clone. His Boogie Pack materialised on his back, and the Clone dashed towards him, but he was ready. The rotors pointed in his direction, and blew with full force. The clone flew about fifty metres away, and then some kind of force-field blew him back in Rex's direction. He'd figured it out. Now he just had to find out where the exit was. The clone tried to make a run for it, but by now, its adversary had realised it was just a phoney. No EVO activity there. It had 21 per cent remaining. It decided to use those up. The clone started to roar, then transformed into a replica of Rex's complete EVO form. The Clone towered over Rex, but then it started to jerk about and make odd guttural noises, before collapsing in a pile of bolts and nuts, which subsequently flickered and disappeared.

Then the entire Projection Dome disappeared.

"Bull-" Rex didn't get to finish swearing as the real Bobo slapped his hand over Rex's mouth, laughing hysterically.


End file.
